


No mas errores

by Likara_Flowers



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likara_Flowers/pseuds/Likara_Flowers
Summary: Spinel se había ganado su respeto, y con el tiempo su cariño, pero ese es el problema. Diamante Amarillo no piensa permitirse un nuevo error, por mas que la pequeña gema le rogase.
Kudos: 1





	No mas errores

La ira que sentía Diamante Amarillo en esos momentos no era algo que solo pudiera verse, sino que casi podía sentirse como una estática capaz de erizar a cualquiera cerca, y la única afectada en esos momentos, por desgracia para la pobre, era su perla. La gema estaba mas rígida y silenciosa de lo normal, apenas resistiendo el impulso de salir corriendo solo por el conocimiento de que hacerlo redirigiría toda la ira de su diamante hacia ella.

Amarillo no era para nada tolerante, había encerrado a otros en burbujas por mucho menos que eso, qué decir de las que había destrozado, el contador tenía más de cuatro cifras e iba empatado, nadie estaba ansioso por ser el desempate.

-¿Cómo se atreve?- se llevó una mano a la frente, reprimiendo lo más que podía su ira pero no era nada fácil.

Ya que le cuestionaran era algo que le costaría caro a quien lo hiciera, como diamante sus decisiones solo estaban sujetas a revisión de la única que estaba por encima de ella, Diamante Blanco. Y ahora resulta que esa traidora sabía más que ella y tenía el suficiente coraje para insultarle en su cara solo porque estaba demasiado lejos como para que pudiera hacer nada.

Cobarde, atrevida por decir lo menos, suicida también y de eso que no quepa la menor duda. Como hubiera deseado en esos momentos tenerla cerca, no solo le habría roto el cuello con sus propias manos, sino que se habría tomado la molestia de aplastar la gema de esa peridot con su pie hasta hacerla trizas.

-¡Amarillo!-

Automáticamente se enderezó en su asiento, ella no permitiría que nadie la viera perder los estribos de esa manera. Tenía una reputación que mantener después de todo. Al girarse, fingiendo tranquilidad, se encontró con alguien que no esperaba ver en esos momentos.

-Spinel... ¿Qué haces aquí?-

La gema rosa mostro sus respetos, y estaba sonriendo hasta que la miró bien. Amarillo no sabría decir que la había delatado, quizás su fruncimiento de ceño o podría ser la manera en que aun apretaba el apoyabrazos.

-¿Llego en mal momento?-  
-La verdad, si- volteó la cabeza de regreso a su trabajo, pero no estaba viendo nada realmente mientras hablaba -Te esperaba en unos días-  
-Azul tuvo una emergencia en una de sus colonias y me dijo que tenía que ir personalmente a atenderla, así que adelante mi visita...- su voz cayó, y por momentos pareció dudosa, pese a que le caía bien Amarillo no quería presionar demasiado si estaba de malhumor -¿Paso algo malo?-

Amarillo se debatió si despacharla o responder. Hace unos cientos de años habría hecho lo primero, pero con Spinel nunca era sencillo. Ella le tenía respeto, pero también la quería, al menos lo suficiente para insistir si estaba lo suficientemente preocupada. Había tenido muestras de eso varias veces, algunas acabaron bien y en otras Amarillo tuvo que controlar un poco su temperamento, pero con esa pequeña gema rosa no era tan difícil. A pesar de que los años con ellas y el dolor le habían hecho cambiar, no perdía el toque a la hora de arrancarle una sonrisa a ambas. Eso era muy apreciado, especialmente por Azul, y tenía que admitir que tener a esa gema cerca había hecho maravillas por ella, por lo menos ahora ya no era tan miserable como lo fue durante tanto tiempo, era realmente tranquilizador ver que se había recuperado un poco.

-Una gema atrevida- suspiró, quizás había sido bueno que llegara, lo mejor era sacárselo del pecho y cortar el asunto ahí.  
-Oh ¿Alguien me supero?- bromeó.

Diamante Amarillo resopló divertida.

-Si fueras ese tipo de atrevida dudo hubieras durado más de cinco años- negó con la cabeza -No, está en especial fue demasiado insolente...y no puedo hacer nada desde aquí, al menos no sin gastar más mi tiempo en esto del que merece-  
-¿Que hizo?- la gema rosa se trepo rápidamente a su asiento, o más bien el apoyabrazos, ignorando la mirada que le dirigía su perla ante el comportamiento al que no había terminado de acostumbrarse -Ahora quiero saber que te hizo enojar así-  
-Me cuestionó, y como no quise escuchar sus ridiculeces, me insultó-

Spinel, que había estado moviendo sus piernas en inquietud infantil, se quedó fría unos momentos.

-¿Y...que piensas hacer?- se sentó correctamente y la observó con curiosidad, una sonrisa malévola formándose en su rostro -Podría ir yo misma a ponerla en su lugar, solo de la orden mi diamante-

Amarillo sacudió la cabeza, una sonrisa apenas reprimida en sus labios.

-No hace falta, no creo que valga la pena siquiera enviar a un solo rubí a la tierra para poner en su lugar a una insignificante peridot-  
-¿Ella está en la tierra?-

La diamante supo pronto que quizás había hablado demás. La emoción que recorría a Spinel venia acompañada de una sonrisa tan emocionada como ansiosa. _"Oh no..."_ pensó.

-¡Yo puedo ir en su lugar! No me tomaría demasiado tiempo- se irguió, su confianza desbordando por los poros -Por más que sepa esconderse la encontraré y ya verá lo mucho que se divertirá cuando le ponga la mano encima-  
-No-

El silencio recorrió la sala, un mutismo apenas perturbado por el sonido de alguna roca espacial chocando contra otra cerca de allí. La perla, que había empezado a relajarse un poco, miró con atención a la gema que había perdido su sonrisa y se había quedado ahí sorprendida por la contundencia de la respuesta que recibió.

-¿No?- finalmente habló -¿Cómo...? ¿Por qué?-  
-Sabes el porqué- dejó de mirarla, sabía que si ella llegaba a rogarle con la mirada habría deshielo suficiente para que lo considerara -Si te dejara ir ¿Estás segura de que tu objetivo sería esa peridot? ¿O tendrías a alguien más en mente?-

Las líneas oscuras en el rostro de Spinel se arrugaron en una expresión molesta, su pequeño cuerpo temblando ante las emociones apenas contenidas. Si uno la viera ahora apenas podría creer que estaba viendo a alguien que fue hecha para sonreír y entretener, pero la destrucción de Rosa la había desmoronado de tal forma que la había alterado para siempre. Explosiva, vengativa, se parecía mas a la propia Amarillo de lo que ella se sentía cómoda de admitir, y era fuerte, quizás mas de lo que uno esperaría viendo lo pequeña y cómica que era en ocasiones.

No dudaba de su habilidad, quizás no fue diseñada para eso, pero había demostrado en múltiples ocasiones que al enviarla a encargarse de algún problema que requiriera violencia este se solucionaba. Spinel se las arregló para cumplir todas sus expectativas, aunque fuera a su propia manera, y servía orgullosa al imperio. Eso mismo le había hecho respetarla y, con el tiempo, encariñarse y verla como algo más que la mascota de Azul. Pero ese era el problema.

Podía mentir y jurar que no iría tras la sombra de Rose Cuarzo, pero Diamante Amarillo no se dejaría engañar tan fácilmente. Lo pésima que es mintiendo tampoco le ayudaría.

-Solo...quiero vengar a Rosa- sus ojos suplicantes no encontraron la mirada de la otra -Por favor...-

Lo único que recibió fue silencio mientras Amarillo se ponía nuevamente a trabajar, haciendo lo posible por leer los reportes generales del funcionamiento de sus colonias en lugar de prestar atención a la gema que aun le seguía mirando.

Escuchó un pequeño sollozo que hizo que el hilo de lo que leía se rompiera y fuera incapaz de retomarlo, solo se atrevió a mirar de reojo y lo lamentó pronto. Ella no había desviado la vista y sus ojos estaban húmedos. Estaba al borde de llorar, pero no, ni siquiera eso serviría para hacerla ceder. No esta vez.

 _"No mires, no dudes"_ se repitió aquello varias veces en su cabeza. Un momento de debilidad, un momento en que decidió darle el gusto a alguien que quería, y todo acabó tan mal que nunca jamás seria capaz de olvidarlo o perdonárselo.

-Amarillo-  
-No, y esa es mi última palabra-

Spinel, tan furiosa como triste, se bajó de donde estaba y fue en dirección a la puerta. Diamante amarillo podría jurar que sintió sus ojos mirándole desde la entrada, como esperando que dijera algo mas, pero no lo hizo y al cabo de unos minutos se retiró cabizbaja.

Suspiró. Amarillo no sabía a ciencia cierta si Rose Cuarzo estaba viva, después de la devastación que las tres habían servido sobre las gemas rebeldes ella no había creído que aun hubiera alguna. Miles de años después, cuando creyeron que solo faltaba una cosa por terminar, recibieron esa desagradable sorpresa. No sabía si las habían visto a todas o solo una parte, pero la mera posibilidad de que esa asesina estuviera allí era más que suficiente para que le prohibiera ir. Esa peridot era la única que vio, no tenía la más remota idea de que había sucedido con el Jaspe que le asignaron ¿Se habría unido a la rebelión también? ¿O había sido destruida?

Se sentía mal por Spinel, la entendía muy bien, quizás nadie en todo su imperio sería capaz de entenderla al nivel que ella podía. La ira, la impotencia, la profunda tristeza y los deseos de tomar represalias, el preguntarse por que no había hecho algo...lo que sea. Spinel al menos tenia una excusa, esa no era su responsabilidad y ni siquiera estaba enterada de lo que sucedía, pero ella si...y no hizo nada cuando aun podía. Eso jamás podría perdonárselo, pero ya no hay nada que pudiera hacer por mas que hubiera días que deseara con desesperación retroceder el tiempo, aun sabiendo que eso era imposible incluso con toda su tecnología. No hay solución, y tenia que aceptarlo un día, ese dolor se iría en algún momento ¿Verdad?

Pero la terrible angustia, el terror creciente en su pecho ante la idea de que Spinel, su pequeña protegida, lo único que les quedaba de Diamante Rosa, fuese a la tierra y Rose Cuarzo la destruyera también hizo que golpeara su puño contra el apoyabrazos. La perla saltó, pero no hubo mayor reacción que esa.

No, se negaba a siquiera considerarlo. Enviaría a un grupo de rubíes a buscar a Jaspe, y de no encontrarla asumiría lo peor sea lo que sea. Era una lástima si cualquiera de los dos casos, ya sea traición o muerte, sucedía, pero no se puede evitar. Lo único positivo de todo es que el Clúster pronto emergerá. Si... Amarillo estaba ansiosa por verlo, ver como esa roca se rompía desde adentro y estallaba en pedazos, llevándose consigo no solo a los rebeldes que quedaran, sino cualquier rastro de lo que sucedió allí.

Sonrió, soñando despierta con ese momento, con la satisfacción que eso le traería.

Quizás, si para entonces Spinel se calmaba, podrían ir juntas a verlo. Seguramente estarían mas felices dejando todo eso atrás con la satisfacción de que Rose Cuarzo, si aun vivía, seria destruida o acabaría perdida en el espacio. Prefería pensar que Rose Cuarzo, en ese caso, siguiera con vida. Perderse en el infinito, eternamente, era lo menos que merecía por lo que había hecho.

Pero, mientras eso no sucediera, aun quedaba algo a lo que tenía que prestar atención.

-Perla-  
-¿Si, mi diamante?-

Se permitió un momento para preguntarse qué consecuencias tendría eso, o si Spinel sería capaz de desafiarla, pero no estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo. Había cometido un error al permitirle a Rosa su colonia, y había cometido otro al confiar en que ella podría manejarlo, no pensaba cometer mas.

-Desde ahora Spinel tiene prohibido salir de este planeta, quiero que se duplique la vigilancia en los portales y en las naves, cualquier cosa que suceda al respecto quiero que se me informe personalmente-  
-Como desee, transmitiré sus órdenes-

Dicho eso la perla le dio una última mirada antes de retirarse. Y finalmente Diamante Amarillo pudo volver a trabajar en paz.


End file.
